Naruto Band Camp
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: I’m at Band Camp with my fellow shinobi, and insanity ensues. Then again... one of the guys I’m rooming with is kind of intriguing. ShinoOC, KabutoOC, KankuroOC, slight SakonOC, slight KimimaroOC
1. Instruments, Descriptions, Rules, Rooms

**Notes: I was inspired to do this from a story on Quizilla. However, this has turned out quite different and has many components of Disney Channel's **_**Camp Rock**_**. Enjoy!**

INSTRUMENTS/PARTNERS/ROOMMATES/RULES/DESCRIPTIONS

INSTRUMENT ASSIGNMENTS/ROLES AT BAND CAMP

_Naruto Uzumaki_-- bass guitar

_Sakura Haruno_-- dancer

_Sasuke Uchiha_-- singer

_Rock Lee_-- alto saxophone

_Tenten_-- trumpet/dancer

_Neji Hyuga_-- electric guitar

_Ino Yamanaka_-- trombone/dancer

_Shikamaru Nara_-- dancer

_Choji Akimichi_-- drum set

_Hinata Hyuga_-- flute

_Kiba Inuzuka_-- trumpet

_Shino Aburame_-- acoustic guitar

_Kabuto Yakushi_-- singer

_Orochimaru_-- tamborine

_Kimimaro Kaguya_-- flute/singer

_Itachi Uchiha_-- baritone saxophone

_Kisame Hoshigaki_-- bass guitar

_Deidara_-- auxiliary percussion/clarinet

_Kakashi Hatake_-- chaperone/violin/strings

_Kurenai Yuhi_-- chaperone/winds/bassoon

_Asuma Sarutobi_-- chaperone/percussion

_Might Guy_-- chaperone/saxophone/brass

_Gekkou Hayate_-- chaperone/music history/music theory teacher

_Tsunade_-- voice coach/principal person

_Jiraiya_-- band director/conductor

_Yasu Izumi_-- singer/electric guitar

_Kei Suzu_-- tenor saxophone/dancer

_Sakon/Ukon_-- dancers

_Sasori_-- flute/piccolo

_Gaara_-- snare drum/drum set

_Kankuro_-- tuba/baritone (sorry, Kankuro, I still love you!)

_Temari_-- keyboard

_Iruka Umino_-- marching instructor

_Genma Shiranui_-- announcer

_Shizune_-- nurse

_Haku_-- choreographer

_Zabuza_-- choreographer

_Akamaru_-- mascot

_Tayuya_-- flute/majorette

_Nuo Qiuyue_-- majorette

_Hana Inuzuka_-- acoustic guitar

DESCRIPTIONS

_Naruto Uzumaki_: 9-Tailed Fox demon, Kyuubi, host. Team 7.

_Sakura Haruno_: Has a crush on Sasuke, strong fighter. Team 7.

_Sasuke Uchiha_: Doesn't really care about much. Team 7.

_Rock Lee_: Taijutsu specialist, crush on Sakura. Team 9.

_Tenten_: Weapons specialist, crush on Lee. Team 9.

_Neji Hyuga_: Hinata's cousin from the Hyuga's lesser branch. Team 9.

_Ino Yamanaka_: Crush on Sasuke, graceful movements. Team 10.

_Shikamaru Nara_: Lazy but highly intelligent. Team 10.

_Choji Akimichi_: Friendly, easy-going, can be violent when insulted. Team 10.

_Hinata Hyuga_: Shy, crush on Naruto, Neji's cousin from the Hyuga's main branch. Team 8.

_Kiba Inuzuka_: Action-oriented, short-tempered, always has his companion Akamaru. Team 8.

_Shino Aburame_: Mysterious but very intelligent, uses Chakra Bugs as a weapon. Team 8.

_Kabuto Yakushi_: Medic ninja, Orochimaru's assistant.

_Orochimaru_: Snake-like villain, able to drain chakra, highly dangerous, a Sannin.

_Kimimaro Kaguya_: Able to control his bones, growing them at will. Has a slight crush on Nuo but knows Kankuro likes her so he says nothing.

_Itachi Uchiha_: Sasuke's older brother, part of the Akatsuki.

_Kisame Hoshigaki_: Shark-like Akatsuki member. Itachi's partner.

_Deidara_: One artist of the Akatsuki, explosives expert, prone to saying "yeah" after sentences.

_Kakashi Hatake_: Able to use Sharingan despite not being an Uchiha. Leader of Team 7.

_Kurenai Yuhi_: Has relations with Asuma. Leader of Team 8, works closely with Hinata.

_Asuma Sarutobi_: Son of the 3d Hokage. Leader of Team 10.

_Might Guy_: Taijutsu specialist, Lee's personal trainer. Leader of Team 9.

_Gekkou Hayate_: Very asthmatic due to a childhood disease, so he is always coughing, but very strong at heart. Protective of his niece, Yasu.

_Tsunade_: Fifth Hokage, a Sannin, medic ninja.

_Jiraiya_: Toad Sage, a Sannin very dirty-minded.

_Yasu Izumi_: Hayate's niece, very close to her uncle because her parents died when she was little and he looked after her. Music is her passion and she lvoes to write poetry and songs. While at camp she develops a crush on Shino.

_Kei Suzu_: Yasu's best friend. She loves reading, music, cosmetology, and marine biology, therefore she is obsessed with why Kisame is half-shark. She has a dislike toward medics, but has had a crush on Kabuto for about a year.

_Sakon/Ukon_: Twin brothers who share a body. They are part of the Sound Village and are loyal to Orochimaru. They both have a slight crush on Yasu, which often causes infighting among the brothers.

_Sasori_: Another artist of the Akatsuki, puppet master, whose art theories differ from those of his partner, Deidara.

_Gaara_: Controls sand due to Shukaku, the demon inside him. Cannot sleep due to Shukaku.

_Kankuro_: Gaara's older brother. Uses puppets that Sasori made for him, that deal in poison weaponry. Likes Nuo but is afraid to tell her.

_Temari_: Gaara and Kankuro's older sister. Uses a fan to blow away her opponents. Shikamaru's girlfriend.

_Iruka Umino_: Once was Naruto's teacher. Now he trains Kei in general fighting, as she fell far behind her fellow ninja when her brother was deathly ill.

_Genma Shiranui_: He likes speaking in a loud voice, and is good friends with Nuo through her father.

_Shizune_: Tsunade's assistant and a great medic ninja.

_Haku_: A friend of Zabuza, with a slight crush on Kei.

_Zabuza_: An excellent swordsman, Haku's best friend. Also a good friend of Kei, and keeps hinting to her that she should get to know Haku better.

_Akamaru_: Kiba's loyal companion. He always knows if something's wrong with Kiba.

_Tayuya_: A natural flutist, part of the Sound Village, loyal to Orochimaru.

_Nuo Qiuyue_: Kei's cousin. Very business-like and quiet, no-nonsense. She's never indoors past eight, but she won't tell anyone where she's been, not even Kei.

_Hana Inuzuka_: Kiba's older sister. She lacks the wild apperance of her other family members, but is a fierce fighter when need be.

ROOMMATES

Regulations: Four to a room. Co-ed, boys and girls.

CABIN I:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake

CABIN II:

Rock Lee

Tenten

Neji Hyuga

Might Guy

CABIN III:

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Asuma Sarutobi

CABIN IV:

Hinata Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru

Hana Inuzuka

Kurenai Yuhi

CABIN V:

Yasu Izumi

Shino Aburame

Sakon/Ukon (yes, they count as one person 'cause they share a body)

Kimimaro Kaguya

CABIN VI:

Itachi Uchiha

Kisame Hoshigaki

Sasori

Deidara

CABIN VII:

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Gekkou Hayate

Genma Shiranui

CABIN VIII:

Orochimaru

Tayuya

Kabuto Yakushi

Kei Suzu

CABIN IX:

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Nuo Qiuyue

CABIN X:

Iruka Umino

Shizune

Haku

Zabuza

PARTNERS

Naruto Uzumaki/Kakashi Hatake

Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

Rock Lee/Might Guy

Tenten/Neji Hyuga

Ino Yamanaka/Asuma Sarutobi

Shikamaru Nara/Choji Akimichi

Hinata Hyuga/Kurenai Yuhi

Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru/Hana Inuzuka

Yasu Izumi/Kimimaro Kaguya

Shino Aburame/Sakon/Ukon

Itachi Uchiha/Kisame Hoshigaki

Sasori/Deidara

Tsunade/Jiraiya

Gekkou Hayate/Genma Shiranui

Orochimaru/Kei Suzu

Tayuya/Kabuto Yakushi

Gaara/Kankuro

Temari/Nuo Qiuyue

RULES/REGULATIONS

1. Dress code is as follows-- for either sex, nothing revealing. No bare chests or shorts/skirts shorter than three and three-quarters inches.

2. No practicing instruments/singing past eleven-thirty. Some people, instructors included, need their sleep.

3. If you damage your instrument, you must repair it yourself.

4. No fighting.

5. No gambling/currency.

6. No stealing.

7. Camp pins must be worn during all class hours.

8. You must wash your clothes once a week.

9. Don't try to sneak out. No matter how good of a ninja you are there are traps set past the camp fence.

10. No cussing/swearing/threatening.

11. Use of fatal jutsu while on camp premises will result in expulsion from the camp.

12. If three rules are violated, the individual will be banned from the rest of camp activity, no matter what the time frame is. Camp acitivty includes classes and participation in End Note.

Have fun! We look forward to seeing all of you young shinobi at camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I really don't wanna do this." I glared at the big yellow-and-black monster known as the Konoha Area school bus number 1. This thing would be taking me and my fellow ninja to Band Camp. As in, four weeks surrounded by the music I love... but I was scared to death of what everyone would think of me.

"C'mon, Yasu." My best friend, Kei, gave me a good hard slap on the back. "Don't be nervous! I'll be here with you."

"I know, but..."

"Hey, look at the next to last window." Kei pointed her red-polished finger at the window. She giggled. "I think someone's checkin' you out, Yasu."

There was the Bug Boy of Konoha, Shino Aburame. It was hard to tell if he was looking at me, but the minute he saw I was looking at him he disappeared, and in his place was Deidara, the so-called artist of the Akatsuki, who held up his mouthed hand to me and moved his lips as if saying "Talk to the hand!" and I rolled my eyes. "Get _real_, Kei," I said, punching her in the arm. "Shino wouldn't be looking at me-- he's too high-class to look at a low-class broad like me."

"Ow! Whatever, let's just get on."

"Yeah." I looked behind me. "Sakon and Ukon are coming. For some reason they have taken to staring at my backside."

"Those two creep me out," Kei agreed, shivering. "I mean, have they ever been by themselves?"

"I don't think so."

We looked at each other. "Siamese twins, much?" we said at the same time, and laughed.

We climbed on the bus with Sakon and Ukon following us. "You ever notice how Sakon's eyes follow you around the room?" I whispered to Kei.

She glanced backward for a sec. "Oh, my God, they _do_!" she cried, looking freaked out.

I looked back at Sakon for a split second. He gave me a gay little wave, grinning somewhat pervishly.

"I'm gonna sit up here with Kabuto," Kei told me, hand on a seat where the medic was sitting. "See you later, don't let Sakon or Ukon get you!"

I could tell Sakon had heard that, 'cause he half-closed his eyes and he looked sad. "Shut up," I mumbled. I didn't want him to hear me. I may not have liked either of the twins too much, but Kei shouldn't make fun like that, yet I didn't want him to hear me because I didn't want him to think that I liked one of them; make sense?

... No, I didn't think so, either.

Kei rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Kabuto held up a hand, smiling at me. "Hi, Yasu."

"Hey, Kabuto. S'up?"

"I'll see you at camp, right?"

"I guess so. Have fun on the four-hour bus ride with Kei."

He grinned. "Oh, I'll have fun."

Kei's face lit up red. She had a mega crush on Kabuto (she had for about a year now) and she wasn't sure if he was kidding around or if he knew she liked him; for that matter I wasn't sure either.

"Hey, Yasu, hon!"

I looked to where the voice was. It was my uncle, Gekkou Hayate. He was waving at me, coughing. Watching this I felt just awful. He had some stupid disease that made him asthmatic or something. Seemed like he was coughing all the time when I saw him; in fact, I don't think I remember one incident where he didn't cough for more than six and a half minutes. Speaking of which, I hadn't seem him in a few months since I turned fifteen. He let me live on my own when I turned fifteen, and I saw him every once in a while.

"Uncle Hayate!" I ran back and saw that he was sitting across from Shino and Deidara. I gave him as much of a hug as I dared to, not wanting his cough to get worse. "It's great to see you again!"

"You, too, Yasu, sweetie." He coughed a few more times, hugging me back. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Uncle Hayate. Are you feeling any better?"

Coughing, he managed a smile for me. "No, not really, but I'll be okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a chaperone. Plus I'm the music history and theory teacher," he added quickly, before coughing again.

"Cool. I have that class."

"You're gonna be a singer, aren't you, sweetheart?" He tousled my hair as he coughed some more. "Ahem. So, you wanna sit with me, Yasu?"

"How about I sit right across from you?" I looked over at Shino and Deidara. Shino was staring out the window and Deidara was messing with what I hoped was clay. "Hey, Speechless, van Gogh, you guys mind if I sit with you?"

Deidara looked up from his little art project. He put the clay in his robe and smirked. "I'm fine with it, yeah."

Shino turned his head slightly, and I could practically see his eyes burning a hole in me. He folded his arms and returned to looking out the window, though I'm not sure what there was to look at before we started moving. "I don't care."

"Great, then, it's settled." I sat on the edge of the seat by Deidara. "You don't wanna talk to me too much, Uncle Hayate. It'll drive you crazy."

He smiled, coughing again. "Well, alright. That's okay with me if you sit there."

See, my parents died when I was little, so Uncle Hayate, who was my mom's brother, took care of me. He was always so nice to me. He gave me everything I wanted, and he played with me everyday; what I didn't know was that the games we played were actually ninja-training techniques, and he told me that when I was ten. On days when I noticed that his cough was too bad for him to do anything physical, I talked him into staying inside with me and doing things like hide-and-seek (which didn't make him cough too much, though I usually found him with no problem when I was it due to his coughing) or telling me stories. He always did have this ability to make up stories off the top of his head. Stories about people who were pirates for the right reasons, about ninja and long-lost love and stories about monsters that ate little girls who didn't mind their uncles (OK, those ones were kind of cliché, but it was still fun when he made monster noises and tickled me and told me to behave or the monster would get me). He never made me feel bad, and he only punished me when I deserved it, which wasn't often because I was well-behaved for him since he was so nice to me and I knew even back then how good I had it with him.

"Mind if _we_ sit here?" Sakon and Ukon all but shoved Tayuya out of the seat in front of me. The leaned over the seat, smiling at me. "Hi, Yasu!"

I leaned back, overwhelmed; the twins had never spoken to me at the same time before. "Sakon, Ukon."

"Did you do something with your hair?" Ukon asked.

"Um... well, I made waves through it and--"

Out of the blue Sakon grabbed a clump of my dark hair, brought it to his face, and inhaled deeply, then sighed and I knew my face was all like _What the heck?!_ 'cause that was what I was thinking. "Mmm, jasmine." He let go. "You have great taste in hair products, Yasu."

"Um... how flattering. I think."

"And your perfume smells wonderful," Ukon said, trying to out-flirt his brother. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh, sweat." I smacked Ukon across the face. "Sicko. I didn't have time to shower this morning, freak."

Sakon snickered. "Idiot! You can't even tell she's not wearing perfume? By the way, Yasu, that top is absolutely stunning, my lovely."

I got an anime vein on my forehead. I reached up with both hands, my carry-on resting on my lap, and pulled on the twins' silver ponytails. "Hmmph."

"Ow!" Both of them grabbed their respective ponytail, crying out in pain.

"Now, get it through your thick skulls, you perverted Siamese twins," I told them. "I like you guys as _friends_. Now, it's not a good thing to push me, or anyone, to like you as more than that when I don't. Our friendship could quickly disintegrate if you keep trying to get me, so listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this one time-- I will never go on a date with either of you as more than friends."

"I'm sorry, Yasu," they said at the same time. "Forgive me."

"Good boys." I patted them each on the head. "Now, is there something either of you wanted to ask me?"

They looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to me. "I... wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out later-- as friends," Sakon answered, "and Ukon wanted to ask if you'd like to watch a movie-- as friends."

"I'd like to do both of those things. Thank you for being nice about it."

"We still like you," Ukon said. "Someday we hope that one of us will get a chance with you."

"You know, if you guys had been this real from the first time I met you, as in starting off as friends, things might be different now. You can't rush into something the other person doesn't want right away. If I _do_ go out with one of you, I could never be sure who to pick. You're both awesome. Now, turn around and mind your own beeswax for the remainder of the ride."

They blushed. "Thank you." Then they sank back down in their seat.

"You handled that well, yeah." I looked over to see Deidara still messing with his clay.

"Thanks, dude."

"Hey," he said, "did you really not shower, yeah?"

"I did. I just told them that hoping it'd get them off my back."

_2 Hours Later_

I groaned. Deidara was asleep across my lap, drooling, snoring, and muttering things like "Art is a bang, yeah!" in his sleep. Shino hadn't done anything but stare out of the windows as we moved for the last two hours. In front of me, Sakon and Ukon were being Sakon and Ukon; Sakon had gotten bored so he started scratching his nose to make himself sneeze and laughing if he sneezed more than twice, and Ukon was trying to make him stop doing it, telling him he'd damage something… although, Kabuto was on board, so if Sakon did damage himself we had a medic here. Farther up, Kabuto was talking animatedly to Kei, who looked like she'd heave at any minute, which led me to believe he was talking about something medical. Even further up, I could just barely see that Nuo Qiuyue, Kei's cousin, and Kimimaro Kaguya had fallen asleep on top of each other. I could tell they'd be good friends.

I looked over at Shino. "You don't talk much, do you, Shino?"

He shook his head. No, of course not.

I looked him over, and noticed he had a hand on a glass tank at his waist, which held several types of insects. "So, you like bugs?"

He nodded. I was such an idiot; everyone knows he's the Bug Boy of Konoha, of course he liked bugs.

"Um, well... what's your favorite _kind_ of bug? Like, flying, or crawling, or--"

"Look, Yasu." He faced me, looking at Deidara with disgust. "I have never been good friends with you, and you've never cared if you and I were friends or not. Just tell me one thing-- why do you care about what I think all of a sudden, and why are you even talking to me?"

My face went red. "Shino... do I really seem like that to you, ne?"

"Hai."

"Gomen nasai." I reached over and put my hand on his, uh... bug box. "I don't mean to be like that, Shino. I _do_ care if we're friends, because you're a really nice guy." I sighed, moving my hand so it was on his. "Who... deserves to be treated a lot better. I'm sorry, Shino... can you forgive me? Can I still be your friend?"

I caught a hint of a smile. "It's okay, Yasu. I shouldn't be so sensitive about it. I mean, I've treated you the same way sometimes."

"Like when I accidentally sprayed one of your bugs and you got revenge by putting a spider in my shower?"

Shino's face turned pink. "Ah... you remember that, Yasu?"

"Yeah. I remember that, Shino."

"Ahem." He moved his hand so it was on mine. "You must forgive my behavior about that, Yasu. I didn't know about your deathly fear of spiders, as people neglect to tell me anything anymore."

"I've kind gotten over it, thanks to that little fiasco."

For a little while longer, we sat there. He looked out the window. I looked at Uncle Hayate (who was asleep, still coughing every once in a while) and stroked the sleeping Deidara's hair and face, especially the bangs and neck; he actually seemed to like it, giving sighs and murmurs of pleasure when I brush my fingers across his face and hair. Then I heard a slight sniffle. I looked over and saw Shino with his collar down just enough to be rubbing his nose lightly. "You okay, Shino?"

He looked over. Quickly he buttoned the collar back up. "Yes, I'm fine, Yasu. I just finished getting over a cold, but I'm alright."

"Oh. Well, okay."

_Another Hour Later_

Shino had fallen asleep on me, too. We'd been talking about nature and poetry and stuff, then there was a break in conversation; after a minute I went to talk to him and I heard him snoring softly. That made me giggle. I gently put his head on my shoulder so he could rest.

Deidara was half-awake. I think he was aware that he was on my lap, he just was too lazy to move. He still had possession of my hand, though. He'd grabbed it in his sleep and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him to let go; his grip had loosened now, but he still wouldn't let go of it.

Uncle Hayate was still asleep. Still coughing every couple of minutes, too. Kabuto had fallen asleep on Kei, and she hadn't stopped blushing since she realized his head was on her chest and he was holding her arm. Every once in a while she'd lift her hand and stroke his hair. She'd taken his glasses off and kept them in a case which normally held her sunglasses; I guess it was a blessing in disguise that she'd forgotten to _pack_ her sunglasses. I didn't know what Sakon and Ukon were doing, but they were being three quiet... huh? Oh, that's one more than two quiet. Nuo was still asleep, but Kimimaro had woken up. He'd allowed her to remain on top of him, and every so often he would rub her back or fix her hair or something.

Okay, so I still haven't told you who's all on this bus, now have I? Where are my manners today? Well, this was Bus 1, holding half of the passengers for the camp. There were forty of us going, so there were twenty on this bus.

And so here's the list: there was me (Yasu Izumi), Kei Suzu, Nuo Qiuyue (we called her Miz Biz behind her back), Shino Aburame (y'know, his last name is similar to the Japanese word _aburamushi_ which means "cockroach"), Kabuto Yakushi (ah, the medic wiz), Kimimaro Kaguya (bone boy!), Deidara, Gekkou Hayate, Sakon/Ukon (Kei and I sometimes call them Mary-Kate and Ashley when they aren't listening or paying attention to us), Tayuya, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru (I love puppies!), his sister Hana Inuzuka (she's a vet), Itachi Uchiha (all he has to do is blink and his opponent's dead), Kisame Hoshigaki (I don't remember ordering _Jaws_ from Netflix), Sasori, Gaara (I had a conversation with this dude once... "Nice calabash, freak, did you shave your eyebrows getting a haircut?"... "Nice twins, countess, got a double date?"; Sakon and Ukon were right behind me and the second I saw that I freaked), Kankuro (come over here, Doll Boy, _make your puppet talk_), Temari, Choji Akimichi (I won't make any comment on him, the poor guy's been through enough teasing, he's a really sweet guy once you know him), and Rock Lee (I think I know what happened to Gaara's eyebrows...). The people on Bus 2 were: Naruto Uzumaki (I think the dude has ADHD), Sakura Haruno (LEAVE POOR SASUKE ALONE ALREADY! HE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU!!), Sasuke Uchiha (wow, I wish my grass were this emo so it would cut itself), Tenten (okay, did the girl have a last name?), Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka (YOU LEAVE SASUKE ALONE, TOO! HE CARES NO MORE ABOUT YOU THAN HE DOES ABOUT SAKURA!!), Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga (Neji was probably scaring his poor cousin to death right now, she was so shy and timid and he was so in-your-face and didn't like her anyway), Orochimaru (okay, the dude's just plain creepy so I was glad he wasn't on _this_ bus), Kakashi Hatake (he was an open pervert, not a closet pervert because everyone knew how much of a perv he was, even I did), Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy (oh, how will Lee ever survive without all the stud-

ent-sensei moments those two had?), Tsunade, Jiraiya (okay, anyone wanna speculate what might happen if him and Kakashi got into a discussion about _love_? Small children, teenagers, and the elderly would be frightened), Iruka Umino, Genma Shiranui (he was a good friend of Uncle Hayate, actually), Shizune, Haku, and the swordsman Momochi Zabuza (we just called him Zabuza).

Continuing with my telling what everyone was doing. Kiba and Hana were in the seat in front of Kabuto and Kei's, playing with Akamaru. Itachi was trying to sleep, arms across his chest, one eye open in annoyance. Actually it was a good thing both Uchihas weren't on the same bus because they'd be trying to kill each other. The reason he couldn't sleep was because Kisame was snapping at Kei to leave him alone, which she wouldn't do. See, Kei had this _thing_ for marine biology; so, she was fascinated with why Kisame was half-shark, and she wouldn't leave him alone about it and he hated it 'cause he likes his privacy. Sasori was sketching something in a book, looking focused. He was sitting with

Uncle Hayate, by the window. Gaara was staring straight ahead; he was in the first seat. Kankuro sat beside him, reading and every so often glancing at the sleeping Nuo. Temari was asleep in her own seat across from her brothers. Choji was behind me and Lee was across from him. Choji I think was chewing gum and Lee was playing a handheld and whispering, thinking people couldn't hear him, "_Guy Sensei_!..." I couldn't see what Tayuya was doing, but she was about six seats ahead of me so it was okay that I couldn't.

It was good to know I wasn't alone. There were at least thirteen people awake besides me.

I stroked Shino's hair first and then Deidara's. Softly I started to sing to them. It was only one more hour. I could let them sleep.

"_Beautiful dreamer_

_Wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops_

_Are waiting for thee_

"_Sounds of the rude world_

_Heard in the day_

_Lulled by the moonlight_

_Have all passed away_."

Deidara mumbled something and yawned loudly, settling into a better sleeping position. Shino shifted his head, so that now his cheek was on my shoulder instead of his ear.

"Hey, you're a real good singer." I looked behind me and saw Choji's head poking up from his seat. He was talking quietly, apparently because he knew Shino and Deidara were asleep. "You here for singing?"

"Singing and electric guitar. And you?"

"I play the drum set." He moved his hands as if he were playing and made drum sounds. "Drives my parents crazy." He mimicked a rimshot.

I laughed. "You're funny, Choji. It's a wonder you don't have more friends. I would give you a high-five... if Deidara here didn't have my hand in a death-grip."

"Yeah. You know how much time we got left before we get there?"

"About an hour, Choji. I'm bored outta my skull, what about you?"

"Kinda, yeah. So those two fell asleep on you, huh?"

"Yeah. Deidara was the first one out, and Shino's getting over a cold so I guess he was just kinda wiped out."

"Yeah, he was out for a few days. You wanna play 20 Questions?"

"Eh, why not? Verbal games are the only kind I can play right now, otherwise you'd be agreeing to play Concentration with me."

"Okay, but first I gotta tell you something. I... really like spending time with you. I mean, you're nicer to me than most people are and I like that about you. Aw, heck, I'm just gonna come out and say it-- Yasu Izumi, would you go out with me?"

"Choji... um, wow. Wow, I'm really flattered. I mean, I... I'm just not ready to be romantically involved right now. Camp's gonna be really stressful, and I think Uncle Hayate's getting sicker on top of that... I'm truly sorry, but I hope we can still be friends, Choji."

He smiled, a kind of sad smile. "That's okay, Yasu... I can still be your friend."

"Aw. Hey, get down here, you overly sensitive lug."

He leaned down, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned red and he smiled a bit wider. "You really are a very sweet guy, Choji," I told him. "And I know that someday, you are gonna make one lucky girl very happy."

He said something I couldn't quite make out, then put on his signature Choji Akimichi grin. "Arigato, Yasu."

"." "Can we play 20 Questions now?"

**What do you guys think? Yasu Izumi means "calm fountain" in Japanese. Kei Suzu means "respectful bell" in Japanese. And Nuo Qiuyue means "graceful autumn moon" in Chinese.**

**And the Japanese word translations:**

**Arigato thank you**

**Hai yes**

**Gomen nasai I'm sorry**

**Do itashi mashite you're welcome**

**I might put more Japanese in the next chapter 'cause I found a site that has tons of translations, but let me tell you one more thing: there's going to be a song next chapter! And everyone on Bus 1 is going to be singing!... well, except Shino. He doesn't sing, really. And Kisame might not sing, either. Deidara, would you like to close the chapter?**

**Deidara: Yeah… ART AND MUSIC IS A BANG, UN!! **

**Me: Thank you. You rock, Deidara-kun.**

**Now, repeat after me. swings a watch in front of reader's eyes I must click the purple button and leave a review for the nice authoress. This story is a bang, yeah. I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**OK, you're dismissed. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Half an Hour Later_

We were told to wake everyone up who was sleeping, so first I woke up Deidara by imitating an explosion-- just a little one-- by his ear. I made him switch places with me. I gently shook Shino to wake him. "Shino. Shino, wake up."

"Mmm." I didn't see his eyes open, of course, but he shook his head sleepily and yawned, rubbing his neck. "Yasu?"

"Morning. We're half an hour away from camp. The living were told to awake the dead. Any questions?"

"Uh... any I may have had are no longer pertinent."

"You use big words. Feeling better?"

"And by that you mean...?"

"Your cold, silly! You said you were getting over a cold and I assumed rest helped!"

"Er... Yasu, I told you I was already _over_ the cold. I'm just... a little drained, is all. I don't get sick too often. My immune system isn't used to fighting off disease... so, Yasu, even with just my cold I really had to work-- or, rather, my body had to work-- to get better, and it left me kind of weak."

"Well... awkward, yes? No? Maybe so?"

I heard him chuckle softly. "You know, I find that saying quite annoying, but it's kind of cute when you say it."

"Really?"

"Mildly, yes. Hey, how did you wake Deidara up? He sleeps like a log."

"I mimicked an explosion by his ear."

"An explosion?"

"Just a tiny one."

I peeked over the seat in front of me. Sakon and Ukon were asleep. I reached down and bonked them both on the head. They opened their eyes and cried, "Ow!"

I smiled down at them. "I was wondering how come you two were three quiet."

"Three quiet?" Ukon said. "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"It's one more than two quiet."

After a few minutes, Uncle Hayate was at the front of the bus holding one of those intercom things they use on busses. "Okay," he called, coughing. "We have time before we get there to-- _cough_-- sing one song together. What's it-- _cough cough_-- gonna be?"

We all looked at each other, seeming to discuss it in total silence. Kei, Deidara, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kabuto, Kiba, Hana, Choji, Lee, and I all yelled at the same time, "_'Year 3000' by the Jonas Brothers_!!"

"Alright," Uncle Hayate said. "Take it away, Miss Yasu, you'll be the lead singer." He coughed, sitting back down.

"Alright. Deidara, Choji, Lee, gimme a beat," I told them.

The three of them clapped and stomped their feet in time, and everyone else joined in, except for Shino, Gaara, and Temari. "Aw, yeah, that's nice," I grinned. "Now take a listen at this." I clapped my own hands for a few seconds, then started to sing.

"_One day_

_When I came home_

_At lunchtime_

_I heard a funny noise_

"_Went out_

_To the backyard_

_To find out_

_If it was one of those ratty boys_

"_Stood there_

_With my neighbor_

_Called Peter_

_In a flux capacitor_

"_He told me he built a time machine_

_Like one in a film I've seen, yeah_..."

I called out, "Everybody now!"

Everyone but Shino, Kisame, Gaara, and Temari sang the chorus with me.

"_Been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed_

_But they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

"_Is doin' fine_

_Doin' fine_..."

I yelled, "Kabuto, next verse, boy!"

Kabuto grinned and kept time by clapping. Then he sang the next verse.

"_He took me_

_To the future_

_In the flux thing_

_And I saw everything_

"_Boy bands_

_And another one_

_And another one_

_And another one_

"_And the girls there_

_With round hair_

_Like Star Wars_

_Float above the floor_

"_We drove around in a time machine_

_Like one in a film I've seen, yeah_!"

Everyone but Gaara, Temari, Shino, and Kisame sang the chorus again.

"_Been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed_

_But they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

"_Is doin' fine_

_Doin' fine, yeah_!"

I shouted, "Break it down, everyone!"

They all continued singing.

"_I took a trip to the year 3000_

_This song had gone multi-platinum_

_Everybody bought our seventh album_

_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson_

"_I took a trip to the year 3000_

_This song had gone multi-platinum_

_Everybody bought our seventh album_

_Seventh album, seventh album_..."

Kabuto and I sang the next chorus by ourselves.

"_He told me he built a time machine_

_Like one in a film I've seen, yeah!_

"_Been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed_

_But they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

"_Is doin' fine_

_Yeah! Oh_..."

I called out, "Everybody, c'mon!"

Again, everyone but Shino, Gaara, Temari, and Kisame sang, but I saw Gaara tapping his finger on his arm to the beat.

"_Been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed_

_But they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

"_Is doin' fine_

_Doin' fine, yeah_."

The whole bus broke out in cheer, whistles, clapping, and laughter, except Gaara and Shino. Shino tapped me on the arm, gave me a little smile, and told me, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Arigato, Shino!" I called over the applause.

"Do itashi miate," he answered.

"Settle down, settle down," Uncle Hayate told us all. "We are currently fifteen minutes away from our destination, so just-- _cough, cough_-- calm down!"

"I'm so excited, and nervous," I commented, looking out the window and grasping Shino's arm. "Hey, Shino, what are you doing at Jam Session?"

"I play acoustic guitar. Sometimes I sing, but not often because I don't consider myself very good."

"Ah. I'm here for singing and electric guitar." I turned to Deidara. "What about you, da Vinci?"

"Auxiliary percussion and clarinet. I like to shake things and blow in a tube, yeah."

"Oh-kay, then..." I peeked over the seat. "Yo, Siamese Twins. What're you goin' to Jam Session for?"

Sakon looked up, and he seemed delighted that I was actually talking to him. "We're dancers-- we can bust some moves, even though it may not look like it."

"Oooh. Bet you move good together."

I saw both of them blush. "Thank you, Yasu."

I leaned forward, all but gluing Deidara to the seat, so I could hear the strains of what Kabuto and Kei were saying. "... For putting my glasses away," Kabuto said, taking his specs from her and putting them back on his face. I wasn't sure about Kei, but I thought he looked pretty handsome without them. "Sorry I fell asleep on you, Kei."

"No problem," she giggled. "You look cute when you're asleep, Kabuto."

I looked around, and my eyes held Sasori's gaze for a second. Slowly, he smiled at me. Then he returned to drawing.

I tuned back in to what Kabuto and Kei were talking about. "It's a date," Kei was saying.

My mouth hung open. What had I missed?

"So, do you want to, Yasu, yeah?"

I shook my head. Deidara was talking to me, and Shino looked ticked off. "I'm-- I'm sorry, Deidara. What was that?"

"Uh, do you wanna have dinner sometime, yeah?" he repeated to me. "As in, like, a date?"

"Um... no thanks, Deidara. I'd like to go as friends, though, if that's okay with you?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, Yasu, yeah. It's okay." He held up a hand. "Didn't mean to bug you, yeah."

I bit back a smile and looked at Shino. He'd tensed up. I let myself smile. "Michelangelo, I believe you've offended our young Aburame seatmate."

"Gomen nasai," Deidara said off-handedly, fiddling with his clay again.

"Hai," Shino replied stiffly, crossing his arms.

I giggled .Oh, this was so cute. Shino was jealous. He didn't want me going out with Deidara; did that mean _he_ liked me?

I leaned on Shino's shoulder. "You're jealous," I said, playing with a few strands of his messy hair.

I saw him blushing. "I am not. Why would I be jealous? You can date whoever you want."

I rolled my eyes. "Say what you like, Shino, but your whole face is pinker than a Valentine's Day card-- you're blushing."

After that, he refused to speak to me for the rest of the ride. He didn't, however, push me off his shoulder; he let me stay there and amuse myself with his dark, untidy follicles.

**Notes: OK. What y'all think? Jam Session is actually the name of the camp, since I haven't mentioned that. "Year 3000" woot! Do you like my song choice? And I forgot to mention, End Note is like Final Jam from **_**Camp Rock**_**. It's this whole big bash they do at the end of the season (in this case, at the end of the month) where all the students perform and stuff. LOL, some people will be performing twice, and some won't perform at all… dun dun dun… foreshadowing… I love foreshadowing… Shino!**

**Shino: comes in Yes, milady?**

**Me: End the chapter, please.**

**Shino: Very well. A'isha doesn't own Naruto, but she owns Yasu, Kei, Nuo… and I'm pretty sure she owns me, Choji, and Deidara.**

**Me: glomps all three of them I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT?**

**Deidara: On a regular basis, yeah. You're hurting me.**

**Me: Do you guys want me to stop?**

**Shino: quick reply No! It hurts too good!**

**Choji: True dat!**

**Deidara: eye twitch True **_**what**_**?! It's **_**painful**_**!!**

**Me: Bye-bye, fans! **


End file.
